This invention relates to the field of telecommunications and, more particularly, to a system and method for maintaining a plurality of media conferences.
Many hardware and software applications use digital signal processors (DSPs) to process real-time data communicated over packet-based networks. These applications typically receive input data packets from end-user devices, process the input data packets to generate output data packets, and communicate the output data packets to the end-user devices.
Unfortunately, applications that manipulate real-time data require a minimum amount of memory, processing, or other resources for the communication and processing of the data packets to appear transparent to users. Once the applications allocated to a DSP exhaust the DSP""s available resources, current systems restrict the dynamic growth of the applications to prevent performance degradations. For example, devices that process media conferences do not allow media conferences to add new participants if the DSP supporting the media conferences lacks the available resources to support the new conference participants. Hardware and software developers need a system that supports the dynamic nature of many real-time applications, such as media conferencing.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for maintaining a plurality of media conferences is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
In one embodiment, a system for maintaining a plurality of media conferences includes digital signal processors (DSPs) and a system resource management (SRM) module coupled to the DSPs. Each DSP receives input data packets from conference participants, processes the input data packets to generate output data packets, and communicates the output data packets to the conference participants. The SRM module may migrate a media conference from a first DSP to a second DSP.
Technical advantages of the present invention include a system and method for maintaining a plurality of media conferences. By migrating a media conference from a first DSP to a second DSP, the SRM module may free processing, memory, or other resources that the first DSP may use to support new media conferences or new participants in existing media conferences. As a result, new participants may join a media conference allocated to the first DSP without degrading the real-time quality of the media conference. In addition, by avoiding predetermined and fixed limits on the number of participants that may join a media conference and the number of conferences that may be allocated to each DSP, the SRM module improves the DSPs"" resource utilization. Other technical advantages are readily apparent from the attached description, figures, and claims